An oscillatory driving device for a hand-held power tool, having at least one input shaft, having at least one output shaft, and having at least one gearbox unit, operatively connecting the input shaft to the output shaft, which comprises at least one eccentric element for driving the output shaft in an oscillatory manner, has already been proposed.